


Taking One for the Team

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Home Sweet Home [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Ahegao, Bardock- Father of Goku, Fanart, Illustrated, Inspired by Fanfiction, Intersex, M/M, Other, Precum, Saiyans, Saiyans are Intersexed, Slime, Sweat, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, bara, drool, shoot me, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: In chapter 13 of 'Home is Where the Sex is', Bardock takes one for the team to get Vegeta's body back.He got a little more than what he bargained for...





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laci_Taleweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/gifts).



 

Blood beyond this point ^^

 

 


End file.
